


Light It Up

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Celebrations, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's the end of the war, and it's time to party.





	Light It Up

**Author's Note:**

> NJ, Rabble, Ruckus, and Mischief belong to Kristsune, Mids, Gunner, and Catch (playing with the Pack) belong to SuptropicalStenella, Aerie belongs to PropheticFire, Fang and Paws (Pack medics) belong to Arwen00710 and Astray, Slag (Caliber's girlfriend) belongs to ActualWritesThings. I had fun throwing as many OCs as possible into this!

It’s the happiest Rex can remember feeling in his life.  The war is over, and he and his brothers are in a packed 79’s, with what feels like half the GAR.  The sky outside is flashing with fireworks, every color of the rainbow and more as the floor trembles in time with the flashes and the pounding music.  He grins and downs his drink, his arm slung around Wolffe’s shoulder, Cody leaning in on his other side, shouting in triumph as the news ticker shows the arrest of the Sith Lord again, Fox and the rest of the Guard marching him out in chains, half the Council accompanying them with lightsabers blazing.  His own general and Cody’s are leading, a viciously pleased smirk on Skywalker’s face - and he doesn’t miss the way Kenobi looks relaxed despite the troubled look he wears.  

He drags his attention off the holos, and looks around.  Kix is in Jesse’s lap, both of them utterly oblivious to the scene around him as they make out, Jesse’s hands wrapped around Kix’s waist.  Fives is between Echo and Tup, beaming as he dances with both of them.  Rex is glad to see that any concerns about renewed feelings causing friction are pretty well resolved.  He’d pity Fives if the ARC didn’t look like all his dreams had come true.  Caliber is in the middle of a bunch of pilots - mostly made up of Anomaly, who keeps shooting flirtatious looks at a pretty girl while he’s slipping a hand under NJ’s shirt and whispering in his ear, plus those two other pilots from the 327th… Mids and Gunner, that was it - and he’d worry if the last two didn’t only have eyes for each other, and Caliber wasn’t fairly distracted with the pretty girl on her arm, another heavy gunner by the looks of it.  

Wolffe keeps glancing over at the Pack with a proud grin.  They’re behaving themselves for once, and a good thing, considering that their medics are mirroring Jesse and Kix, and Nova is across the bar with Cody’s ARCs and that sharpshooter with the floral armor.  The Pack looks like they’ve caught one of Bly’s boys, and he gives them their privacy.

Another cheer goes up, and he turns to see news of a crowd gathering on the holos - he almost tenses up, until he reads the signs.  Over and over, there are quickly-painted images of helmets and T-visors, and over and over, the words  _ thank you _ ,  _ welcome home _ ,  _ you’re welcome here _ .

He’s lost for words, so he just holds Cody and Wolffe close, and he  _ smiles _ for the first time in too long.


End file.
